Destrozados
by Kami-cute
Summary: Pétalos cayeron de una flor. Sakura miraba, entumecida, indicios de lágrimas permanecían en sus mejillas. Desde la profundidad, él observó una gota de rocío colisionar contra una flor, inerte, pensamientos de ella en la mente de él. SasuSaku.


**Autor:** Tourmaline Iolite.

**Traducción:** Kami-cute.

**Notas de Traducción:** Me ha gustado mucho esta historia. En un principio, Tourmaline no había aceptado que tradujera el fic, pero luego cambió de opinión. No sé qué logró eso, pero se lo agradezco profundamente. Bien... La inspiración de éste fic, es un video hecho por KheartsTerra (K-sama). Les recomiendo mucho verlo tambien. He aquí el link:

http(dos puntos)//www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=S3LSgXOr20g

**~ Destrozados ~**

Los pasos eran silenciosos esa noche... Los pensamientos no...

Las intenciones murieron... Los corazones no...

Los corazones se rompieron... El amor no....

Ella dio un paso, tranquilamente, silenciosamente, fuera de su ventana y fuera de su casa, hacia las calles vacías.

El bosque de la muerte... donde todo comenzó... y terminó...

La marca de maldición...

Sasuke...

Él era el vengador, el único sobreviviente de un clan que se colocó en la historia para siempre... Amor... No era útil.

Eso no salvó su alma de Orochimaru... Eso no salvó a su hermano, que murió frente a sus ojos...

Eso no lo hizo mantenerse en Konoha... ¿Lo hizo?

No.

Y él se fue, dejándola a **ella** de lado.

Él caminó suavemente, lentamente, regiamente, esa noche, sin hacer ruido...

Konoha... Donde todo comenzó... Y donde eso iba a terminar.

Ella se detuvo.

Él se detuvo.

_Sasuke._

_**Sakura.**_

Una sonrisa, delicada y triste.

Un brillo, cariñoso y rápido.

"Sasuke..." Cálido, invitante...

"Sakura..." Calmo, receptor...

Pausa...

Él comenzó a caminar.

Ella lo siguió.

"Te amo" _Más de lo que crees._

"Lo sé" _Deseo hacerlo también._

Paso, paso, paso...

El aire sopló alrededor de ellos, lanzando la luz de luna sobre de sus facciones.

Ella sonrió, saboreando el momento de paz y calidez en compañía de _él._

Él inhaló, valorando la serenidad y seguridad en presencia de _**ella.**_

"¿Estás bien?" Ella suspiró, no con tristeza.

"Yo..." Él se pausó, inseguro. Ella lo miró, esperando una respuesta.

"Estoy aquí" Dijo ella, comprensiva.

"Sí"

Ninjas de Konoha aparecieron de todos los lados, atrapándola en su red de muerte.

Confusión... "¿Sasuke?"

Alarma... "¡Sakura!"

Una espada perdida, penetrándola, atravesándola...

"¡¡Sasuke!!" _Ayúdame._

_**Ese grito...**_

Ella no podía valerse contra ellos por sí misma, no con la herida...

**...esa era Sakura...**

"Basta, ¡¡NO!!"

Él no pudo ver a quien intentó matarlo, solo oir la advertencia de ella...

No importaba, todo era fácil gracias a la marca de maldición...

Este nunca se había activado tan fácil antes...

"¡SAKURA-CHAN!" _**Naruto...**_

Ella cayó al suelo, agarrando su estómago sangrante. Él se arrodilló, inseguro de su control... La marca de maldición pedía sangre... Pero, Sakura...

"¿Qué... pasa?" Los pensamientos de él eran nublosos, confusos, Naruto gritaba en la distancia, Sakura sangraba a morir...

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, através de sus ojos nublados de dolor. "Sasuke"

"Yo..." La herida de ella sangraba cada vez más y más... Su vida se derramaba fuera de ella... "¿Qué debo hacer...?"

Ella sonrió, y el agujero se fundió dentro de su estómago de nuevo, entero. Ella se incorporó, tocando la cara de él tentativamente.

Los pensamientos de él se aclararon.

Memorias... _**Itachi, venganza, marca de maldición, Orochimaru, mamá, Naruto... Sakura...**_

Él estaba helado, silencioso en su dolor interior, atraído por la marca de maldición.

"¿Por qué...?"

Los ojos de él, fuertes pero inseguros, levantó la mirada hacia el verde... Gentilmente, pero roto.

"¿Por qué tú nunca me dices nada...?"

El periodo se rompió.

"Eso... no es de tu incumbencia..."

"¡¡SAKURAAA-CHAAAN!!" _Naruto..._

"No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada y mirar como te hieres a ti mismo" Ojos hinchados con líquido cristalino "...Nosotros estamos aquí para mirar..."

"Ellos no miran... Ellos me miran a mí..." _**Monstruo, traidor...**_

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura"

Naranja acercándose, corriendo por sus compañeros de equipo.

"Gracias... Por todo..."

Ella sonrió a través de las gemas de tristeza que caían de su rostro. "Estoy tan enamorada de ti... No me dejes..."

Naruto gritó de nuevo.

Sasuke miró hacia la voz, luego a Sakura. Él bajó la mirada, hacia sus manos entrelazadas, sorprendido. Él debió tomarlas cuando la marca de maldición...

"Estoy sufriendo ahora porque tengo estas ataduras... Ya perdí todo una vez... No quiero tener que ver eso de nuevo..."

"Llévame contigo... entrégame tu dolor..."

Él la miró, dispuesto a tomar el sufrimiento de ella, agradecido.

"Yo..." No había palabras, así que dijo su nombre. "Sakura..."

Ella miró en dirección a Naruto traspasando el monte estruendosamente, luego volvió la vista a Sasuke. Un río de lágrimas. "Yo... qué...?" _Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke... _"No sé qué se supone que debo hacer... Sasuke"

Él pasó a través de los árboles hasta el claro. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

Él usó un jutsu, desapareciendo de la vista y alcance. "AHHHHH!"

Ella no pudo sentirlo... Ella no pudo verlo... "NOOOO!"

El amanecer estalló, rayos destrozados de luz a través del bosque. Todo estaba quieto... Nada estaba verdaderamente viviendo.

Pétalos cayeron de una flor. Sakura miraba, entumecida, indicios de lágrimas permanecían en sus mejillas.

Desde la profundidad, él observó una gota de rocío colisionar contra una flor, inerte, pensamientos de _**ella**_ en la mente de él.

El Sol iluminaba sus rostros, iluminándose uno al otro.

Iluminando su futuro.

~*~

_Hay un sol..._

_Hay una luz..._

_Tomando a todos los destrozados..._

_Hacia un lugar donde pertenecemos..._

_Y el amor de él conquistaremos..._

~*~


End file.
